Standard electrical distribution systems serving farms and rural areas have a high voltage wire and a neutral wire as the primary power-bearing components. These two wires provide the complete electrical path required in any circuit, i.e., between a generator and a load (a powered electrical appliance/device). In a grounded system, the neutral line is connected to the earth to allow a portion of the current supplied to a load to return to the generator (usually the substation which supplies the current) through the earth.
In farms having numerous loads spread out over a large area, such as milking parlor appliances, electric fences, utility shed appliances, yard lamps, etc., numerous grounding points may be distributed over the area. Owing to the currents flowing through the earth from different grounding points, small voltages can develop at or near these points, and consequently in nearby objects in immediate contact with the earth. When these voltages are measured between two grounding points that livestock or other animals can simultaneously touch, these voltages are called “stray voltages.” Stray voltage is of significant concern to farmers because if the grounding points are simultaneously touched by an animal, a current will flow through the animal from the stray voltage. It is believed that stray voltage can cause changes (generally negative) in animal behavior, as well as symptoms such as decreased feed intake and/or milk production. Thus, there is significant interest in finding methods and devices for reducing or eliminating stray voltages.